Yulessa Ravenbeak
• The Kingdom of Kul'Tiras • The Kingdom of Lordaeron |alignment=Neutral Good |faction=Alliance |class=Priestess |factionicon = Alliance|alias = • The North's Sparrow • The Rose of Brightwater • The Silver Maiden}} Yuu'leth Lighglade is a half-elven priestess and heiress to a crumbling House. Her participation in attempting to curb the efforts of Kel'Thuzad and his Cult of the Damned , whilst attempting to contain the plague of undearh earned her a place of prestige within the Argent Dawn. She is a fervent follower of the Holy Light and its doctrines. Physical Description Yuuleth could be considered small in most nuances of the word. Petite and graceful, her figure would easily disappear among stranger shadows, if not for her unique appearance. Her good breeding and wealth are without question, noticeable at first glance through her sumptuous attire and royal colors.with gaudy accessories. Long, incredibly pale lashes softly kiss the shapely apples of her cheeks, highlighting them with the faintest flush of color. Beneath them, round orbs of deep violet pop with a glossy shimmer, almost as though a faint glow emanated from them. Heart-shaped and unblemished, hers is a face favored by a delicate bone structure and doll-like lineaments. Plush, naturally pink lips coil with tenderness that often reaches her eyes, though her lips may seem much too large for her features. Steel-blue hair cascades down to her tailbone, framing her face impeccably. An elegant diamond headdress with precious gemstones adorns her lush tresses at all times, glinting almost imperceptibly amidst the prismatic locks. Small pointed ears peak through the sides, covered in jeweled studs and pearls. Frilled satin and hand-sewn sequins, bound by rows of beaded chains, pins, and settings secure the armored overlays that compliment her regalia. Whenever she walks, the embellishments produce a faint ringing noise. Skin-tight stockings, trimmed with golden lace, squeeze into a set of poleyns and greaves. The light, polished pieces offer protection her armor couldn't provide otherwise. Leather-stitched shoes settle the ensemble, coiling around her ankles snugly. The light gripping allows Yuuleth to maneuver in combat with relative ease and dexterity. Intricate appendages clutch to her chest, serving as a latch to a flowing cloak which often conceals the elaborate fabric and embroidery of her apparel, once draped over her shoulders. When spoken to, her voice is melodic and tender, nearly childlike in nature; words clearly and properly spoken. The scent of her is subtle and pleasant, with noticeable notes of lavender and vanilla. Personality Yuuleth is a somewhat insecure, endearingly sheltered young woman. Although she comes off as quiet and non-confrontational, she is the host of an unshakable will and strong moral compass, as well as possessed with blinding faith in the light. Even though she had always been unable to use holy magic, she remained determined and persistent in her efforts to follow its doctrine. Empathetic and charitable, she is one to put other's needs before her own, to the point of risking her own physical integrity. That sort of behavior set her with tendencies of self-loathing and becoming easily overcome with guilt, to the point of believing she is not deserving of happiness. Pure and innocent, her mannerisms are modest and her voice soft-spoken. The meekness might make her seem weak, but it's easy to find Yuuleth isn't particularly gullible or impressionable in the least. In spite of her determination and spirit, she never wanted the responsibility that came with her House's name and title. That weight was lifted off her shoulders when Quel'thalas fell, but ultimately she feels she cannot escape the burdens of her birthright. Aside from her religious standing, Yuuleth isn't particularly patriotic. That has, in the past, raised brows and placed her as a political pariah in the eyes of the aristocracy. The feeling of misplacement and isolation has developed into what seems to be a perpetual melancholic state. History Early Life Yuu'leth was born in Boralus to Lady Ananora Lightglade, a Quel'dorei priestess and Leonardo DaVolta, a wealthy Kultirasi merchant. Although their union wasn't approved of, given Ananora's position within the House's ascendancy, they maintained a seemingly peaceful marital life. As a young child, news came of her father's passing during one of his expeditions. Overwhelmed with anguish, and unable to cope with the knowledge that she might outlive her own progeny, Ananora hastily made plans to leave the human city and return to the court of Lordaeron, reclaiming a diplomatic position she'd given up to start her life with her soon-to-be husband. In turn, Yuuleth was sent to receive a thorough education in Fal'thrien Academy. The Academy Ostracized from the moment she'd set foot there, Yuuleth spent nearly half a century within the Academy's walls. The other students would often mock her, both for her heritage and lack of magical aptitude. Even the attunement to the Light, that was a trait of her family's line, didn't manifest itself. Her seclusion and wistfulness worsened when her mother ultimately ceased contact with her, all letters returned without so much as a word of acknowledgement. She did, however, instruct the Academy to provide Yuuleth with the best education gold could buy, which involved complete segregation from the other students, in hopes that her latent abilities would surface. Rumors followed her anywhere she went. It was whispered in the halls that Yuuleth was, in fact, cursed. Numbed from the years subjected to hexes and tricks of appallingly poor taste, the efforts of her colleagues was made pointless since she was simply not affected by any of it, earning her the nickname "The Magic-Eater". For the remaining years, she spent under the tutelage of Archmagister Karanos Sunshatter, being instructed on how to best control her emotions. The lengthy sessions were meant to prevent and restrain oneiric outbursts, that summoned shades of void magic through her mentalist talents. While attempting to contain and master those abilities, purple webbing that resembled burn marks appeared across her skin, temporarily marring it. Robbed of hope that her powers could be fully controlled, and frightened, she conducted a series of complex rituals to seal them. Stratholme Once Falthrien was behind her, Yuuleth had no home to come back to. With the clothes on her back and a few keepsakes, she took a caravan to Eastweald. Knowing her mother would have, very likely, remained a courtier, Stratholme became her destination. During her years there, she focused on an honest, modest living. Working at a small apothecary shop kept her days busy and paid for supper. She'd also grown to be thankful for her anonymity, the lack of strange faces asking questions merely meaning she needn't tell any lies. Still, she was unsure if she truly had a place in the new life she'd forged. The priestess struggled so her faith would not to waver, becoming as penitent to the Light as ever. Throughout this time, Yuuleth contemplated joining the Church Of The Holy Light as an acolyte. The Temple of Light was her second home, and there was comfort in the thought her calling could bring relief and redemption to her ailing thoughts. Dedicating her spare time in servitude to the Temple, and helping out those in need with practical matters, she avoided meaningful social encounters through penitence and charity. With the guidance of Eastweald's Bishop, she pondered joining a monastery to rekindle with her faith, and eventually be ordained. Things did not go entirely as planned, as word of the Plague Of Undeath started spreading across the continent, creating unease among the people, unknowing that the corrupted grain had already been distributed. It wasn't long before the first afflicted started to show symptoms. With a broken spirit, but filled with determination and fearlessly welcoming death, Yuuleth tried her best to care after all who fell ill to the infected crops, at the risk of contracting the disease herself. The Argent Dawn Amidst the uprising of the Scarlet Crusade's extremist beliefs and the chaos brought forth with the unleashing of Necromancy upon the land, Yuuleth was rendered powerless with lack of means and a title. The clergy she had placed her hope and efforts upon fell into a truceless schism. In one of the many excursions to secure supplies for the villages, Yuuleth came across Lord Reymond George. Sympathetic to the cause and appreciative of the help from the Argent encampment set nearby, she felt it was the right decision to abandon the life she'd briefly built in Stratholme to join their ranks, traveling across the Plaguelands. Taking advantage of her inherited alchemical knowledge, she acted as both a healer and warden. Her skills also allowed her to oversee the embalming of disposed bodies, so they wouldn't be raised as pawns of the scourge. The Culling Of Stratholme Yuuleth had left the city and just recently arrived at Brightwater when she received the news of the culling. To her surprise, she found her family's estate abandoned and in ruins, presuming her mother dead. Surrounded by nothing but death and mourning, she chose to reclaim her family's name, instating herself as the head of House Lightglade and Countess of Brightwater. With it, she would dedicate what was left of the ruins of her heritage to protect others from the horrors that loomed over Azeroth and bring light to its darkest places. Despite her efforts, her stay wasn't a long one, barely giving her time to set her affairs in order. The Kirin Tor's Summons When a part of Yuuleth's life seemed to finally come to an end, another resurfaced. Alarmed by the threat of the Sunwell's corruption, prince Kael'thas made his best efforts to evacuate his people from a wounded Quel'thalas . The Scourge had swept across Lordaeron, leaving destruction in its wake under Arthas Menethil's command, and the elven kingdom would soon be next. Decimated and left in shambles, Dalaran's fate was no different than its neighboring provinces. By the time she'd learned of it, half of her heritage had been scattered as mere spoils of war. Without a monarch and a banner, and detached from her elven brethren, Yuuleth rushed to the Kirin Tor at the Argent Dawn's request, offering support to those who had survived the Scourge's strike and worked on rebuilding the city. She no longer had the luxury of placing her efforts into a fallen House when a barrier was being raised around the people she vowed to help. Stranded, she witnessed everything she'd ever known be turned to ashes. It was there that she endured the butchering, and eventual splintering of her people. Although she'd severed ties with Quel'thalas prior to its fall, the pain of loss was no stranger. The remnants of the Violet City had become her home, as there was no other to look back to. The Nexus War After the city had been rebuilt and moved, Yuuleth went back to an uneventful life. Busy, but predictable. She followed her routine dutifully, collaborating with the local herb traders, as well as the medics assigned to tending to the casualties of the breaching of Icecrown's fortress. The threat of the scourge loomed afoot, stronger than ever, yet, the Kirin Tor's council had yet another reason for unease. The Arcanomicon was being used to redirect the world's leylines by the blue dragonflight, compromising the magic flow of Azeroth as a whole, rifts being open every which where in the fabric of magic itself. Mistrust plagued the city's streets, as it was unknown those who would ally themselves with Malygos to preserve their powers. Being aware of her kin's addiction and the wreckage that was sure to follow such misdeed, Yuuleth found herself compelled to step out of the shadows, and for the first time in decades, use her abilities to service the coming battle. Helping track and deactivate surge needles, as well as proficiently dealing with Mage Hunters, she tirelessly contested Malygos' genocidal campaign. Magic and its unchained, destructive power was meant to be properly policed and controlle. She needed no more convincing upon the outcome of the Aspect of Magic's downfall, From then on, Yuuleth redirected her efforts to ensure balance was maintained in all things. A Fitting Weapon Deeply engaged in the magic control discourse that followed the Spellbinder's demise, Yuuleth had the chance to spend extensive time with the rebelling blues and flight representatives that rallied the cause. Being able to explore Coldarra and understand magic in a more practical fashion, surely enough, soothed the fears concerning her own abilities. Denying such apprenticeship would be passing by the chance of a lifetime - something she wasn't quite willing to do. For months, she learned about the natural flow of energy in Azeroth: Its laws, projections and environmental influence. Due to the uniqueness of her gift, a red dragon named''' '''Raelorasz furthered her mentorship. She was able to master runebranding, and project her innate abjuration abilities through her mentalism, manipulating and siphoning life energy around her. Her servitude and bravery earned her a weapon created at the heart of The Nexus: A scepter, called Crimson Cry. Carefully forged in dragon fire, it gave her the ability of conjuring a spectral form and raise corpses. The Twilight Apocalypse The wisdom acquired there proved to be crucial in the coming years. Neltharion's rise foreshadowed Azeroth's destruction at the hands of the Twilight's Hammer, and causing an uproar within the magic community. Still, she felt there was little she could accomplish without the source of the Cult's corruption. The more she learned, the more she became aware of the things she did not know. Against her better judgement, she turned her eyes to the cultists and doomsayers infiltrating the cities, hopelessly following clues that might lead her to understanding their ultimate motives. With a shallow knowledge of their connections to the Old Ones, their plans for what the world would come to be seemed uncertain at best, and yet, they blindly followed with the desecration of the elemental planes and corruption of those who'd guard it in hopes to be rewarded with the success of the Earth Warder's upheaval. Wary of leaving for Grim Batol, she sought after texts that she believed could possibly connect the influence of the Old Gods in both Cult of The Damned and The Twilight's Hammer. Taken with her theoretical work, she delved deeper into the origin of their powers. Unsurprisingly, what she found out raised more questions than answers, leaving her dissatisfied and at unease. Those texts revealed that there were many planes of existence that could act as a source of power. Yuuleth, since then, dedicated herself to the studies of the nature of the universe and the great dark beyond, deciphering the compendium left behind to lay the groundwork against greater catastrophes and undiscovered evils with the aid of her developing scrying methods. Twilight Magus Yuuleth had never been a priestess in the traditional sense of the word. She could easily ward herself, and was skilled and applied to be sure, but lacked the one thing that connected her to her calling: The Light's Touch. Almost having given up in pursuing it, her inner strength manifested itself. Finally, she'd felt its embrace, but the prominent shadows within her rapidly engulfed what she'd conjured. Much to her surprise, however, the opposing forces didn't negate one another, but converged into one. Even while knowing how they could be versatile, she was taken by surprise: Something that that had not occurred for millennia, was now hers to wield. perfect balance between light and shadow: Twilight Magic. That power certainly didn't come without a cost, making her highly susceptible to unpredictable somatic and psychological responses, as well as mana drainage. It is speculated her abilities are linked to her family's heritage, passed down generations. Whether she was latent and broke through to obtain her skills, or it was triggered by extenuating circumstances, it is still unknown. The Violet Rise There was a short-lived period of mending with Deathwing's failure. The healing that was much needed was swiftly disrupted by the clash of the Kirin Tor's factions and the ongoing war between the Horde and Alliance. Unable to rid herself of her enmity towards the Sin'dorei, Yuuleth supported Jaina Proudmoore in her quest to drive the Sunreavers out of the city once and for all. She made a brief appearance at the Isle Of Thunder, while the Offensive attempted to breach Lei Shen's Palace. Suramar's Secrets Yuuleth remains active in her efforts to date, providing vital tactical information, which restricts her presence to Dalaran, as the city was, once again, relocated. The Burning Legion's assault had a much more successful outcome than the battle against its predecessor, fulfilling the Black Prince's prophecy. The discovery of an intact Suramar and its unearthed secrets, however, eased her detachment to her post. The rumors of the Nightborne's advanced magic abilities and seemingly limitless power granted by the Nightwell, called her once again to the fields of battle, leading her to the scattered remains of the Blue Dragonflight in Azsuna in search of answers. Allying herself with the Shal'dorei, she assisted the taking of part of the city, securing the entrance to the Nightholdand vigilant care and distribution of the cure to the afflicted Nightfallen. Meanwhile, the affliction she had been subject to during her youth has somehow returned. This time, however, the shadowburns covering most of the left side of her body don't seem to be fading as they once had, only being fueled by any amount of energy she conjures. The Lightglade Legacy The Lightglades, named after the northern, coastal lands in which they chose to build their empire, are part of an ancient line of elves with a legacy dating back to the exiled followers of Dath'Remar. Then, they were known as Endal'talah, a withdrawn but powerful family. There is some twisted irony in the shift of namesake, given that it marked the beginning of their undoing. Many were accused of dabbling in the dark arts, but there was never physical proof of their deeds. The family was widely known for their alchemical skills and the lush flora surrounding their estate, enhanced by magic. Aside from having a magnificent greenhouse, they sired the very best midwifes, priests and scroll-keepers in the Kingdom. Most of the rumors surfaced from the nature of the tasks they were presumably sought for. That sort of information faded through time, but the stigma remained for centuries onward. Although it was fairly unusual for one to do so, Yuuleth stuck with her mother's maiden name. Not for lack of love or being doted by her father, her upbringing within the Quel'dorei society required more than the regular notion of family, as much as she struggled with the fear of having the other half of her past be forgotten. At the same time, her appearance was a constant reminder of her "lesser" genes. When the opportunity to take the House's name and detach it from the Sunstrider Dynasty presented itself, Yuuleth was determined to break the convention of nobility, and use the historical prestige attached to its name as a personal quest for hope and healing. Forced to keep her plans as mere dreams, the only information she was able to acquire during her time in Dalaran was that the estate, that once had been full of life and graced with the lushness of its gardens and meadows, had withered along with the plagued earth surrounding it. Cloaked with magic upon its destruction, it became a place avoided even by the forsaken. It was considered blighted by ancient evils sealed within the deepest places of the earth, that none would dare meddling with. Knowing that even overwrought with decay, the Lightglade name held weight still among those who remembered, it was only a matter of time before Yuuleth's mother reappeared and expressed interest in the Household's future. Unable to strip her daughter's title, and fearful that past indiscretions would be brought to light upon engaging a legal matter - whispers that would likely have her tried for the practice of necromancy - she has ever since attempted to orchestrate a political union that would reinstate her power and control over the land. Trivia • Upon close inspection, her eyebrows are carefully trimmed. • Has a particularly strange birthmark on her left leg. • Her scepter, "Cry Of The Blood Moon", was forged during the Nexus war. • Hides an old, rusty coin on the padding of her shoe. • Possesses a Sprite Darter companion that will aid her in battle with needed. • May occasionally pass out from excessive mana usage. • Always found the company of faerie dragons comforting, as they were easily found next to her family estate. It was, perhaps, one of the few instances in which her chaotic thoughts were silenced. • An Elekk plush toy her father gave her, Nonore, is taken with her everywhere to date. The stuffed toy is (very likely) infused with magic. External Links . Yuuleth's Armory Page . Yuuleth's Tumblr Category:Half-Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Priest